The Return of Rose
by shipithardcore
Summary: Sometimes the craziest things can happen on normal days. Sometimes the universe just does inexplicable things at the most normal times. There's no warning, and it just… happens. That's what happened to The Doctor and his gang. And it changed everything. This is with the eleventh Doctor, Amy, and Rory. And Rose is comin back ya'll.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first chapter sucks. I know. But that's only bad because I'm bad at starters and I haven't even introduced Rose yet, so yeah just bear with me guys. Kay? Kay.**

* * *

Sometimes the craziest things can happen on normal days. Sometimes the universe just does inexplicable things at the most normal times. There's no warning, and it just… happens. That's what happened to The Doctor and his gang. And it changed _everything._

Amy, Rory, and The Doctor ran. Ran as fast as they could until their lungs were screaming, and they couldn't feel their legs. It was the Daleks. They had come back, and they were out for blood.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!" They screamed as they floated down the long corridor that never seemed to end.

"Doctor, we need to get to the TARDIS! We're not gonna make it if we don't!" Amy screamed in between heavy and painful breaths. She turned just in time to see a Dalek aim its laser for Rory. Amy pulled his arm and moved Rory out of the way right as the Dalek shot.

"Maybe you're right, Pond. Let's go now." The Doctor said as he turned a corner and ran up to the glowing blue police box, otherwise known as the TARDIS. He snapped his fingers and the doors opened, just like they always did. "In ya go, you two!" The Doctor shouted as Amy and Rory raced past him.

Rory collapsed onto the floor, and Amy threw herself into the chair, panting impossibly hard. As The Doctor leaned against the console of the TARDIS, he let out a little chuckle. Over his nine-hundred years of existence, The Doctor had learned that when you've stared into the face of death and just barely lived, you can either cry or laugh. Being The Doctor, he liked the latter option.

"Doctor, why exactly are the Daleks back in two thousand and eight?" Rory asked in-between pants. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his veins, and feel that his heart was beating about ten times faster than it should be. Being with The Doctor scared and exhilarated him at the same time.

"Well, Rory my boy, due to the spacetime continuum and the amount of wibbley wobbly timey-whimey… stuff… I have absolutely no idea." The Doctor said in a matter of fact tone. To be quite honest, he really didn't know. The last time he had seen the Daleks, they were weak and not able to even fight. They had run far off into the edges of the universe.

"Doctor, what if they're here because of you? What if they're here to change the past. They could be looking for a past version of you, and waiting to destroy it." Amy stood up as she spoke. Walking around the console of the TARDIS, she stopped right in front of Rory, and reached out a hand to help him up. Leaning into her husband, Amy looked up at The Doctor for an answer.

"They wouldn't," The Doctor said in a dark voice as he stared down onto the console. "They know that killing a past form of me would rip a hole in the universe, causing a rift to collapse over them, killing them, and killing me." The Doctor stared up, wide eyed. "And that's exactly what they want." He murmured to himself.

"Doctor, you're scaring me." Amy said as she released herself from Rory and walked over to The Doctor. "I know you know something, and you need to tell me because you know, Raggedy Man, that I do not like to be kept in the dark. I put up with a lot, but I'm Scottish and not knowing about something that could put me and my husband in danger, well I don't like that." Amy stared into The Doctor's, her Doctor's, eyes. She could see the years of pain, and hurt, and angst that he had gone through. She could see how much this man hated himself, and it killed her.

As The Doctor stared into Amy's eyes, he could see the redheads fear. He could also see the little fire that she always had. The reason that he had first liked her so much. No matter what happened, no matter who was hurt, she always had that little spark in her eyes that kept him going. "Amelia Pond, sweet little Amelia. Right now, we are in more danger than ever before." As he spoke those last words, The Doctor turned around and pulled a lever on the TARDIS console. "And, we're off!" He shouted as the TARDIS started to shift from its space. Smiling was the only thing that The Doctor could do to hide his fear. The Daleks shouldn't be here. But they knew. They knew that they would be attacking his past self at his weakest point. Right when he was alone. Right after his first meeting with Donna. Right after he had to leave Rose.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, sorry this is so short, but I really wanted to leave the ending of this chapter like it is now, and I couldn't really think of anything else to put in the middle. So, I'll be doing chapter three now and maybe I'll post it tonight too? No promises, though.**

* * *

Amy sat down on her bed. "Ouch!" She shouted as she banged her head on Rory's bed above her. After The Doctor's stunt, Amy decided she couldn't be around him when he was still trying to figure out his own emotions. So she and Rory decided to go spend some alone time in their room before they embarked on another big adventure. "I really hate that The Doctor makes us use bunk beds." She muttered as she laid on her back.

Rory walked up to her and leaned against the bed post., feeling the little crease line that he got whenever The Doctor decided to put him and his wife in danger. "Yeah, well, he's The Doctor. He's weird. What do you think he was freaking out over?"

Amy reached her arm out and grabbed Rory's hand. Feeling that he was there next to her always made her feel a little more at peace. "I dunno, it's the Daleks. Anytime we see them you know that it means bad news. Also, you saw how freaked out he was after I told him what I thought. Honestly, it could be anything and we need to be ready for it."

Rory chuckled as he heard Amy tell him that they should be prepared. "How can we ever be prepared for anything when we're with The Doctor?"

Amy glared at her husband. As much as she loved him, he picked the worst times to make jokes. "Shut up, idiot. I'm serious. He's really freaking me out with this whole thing. I mean, what if this one time, the Daleks win? What would happen?"

Just as Amy spoke, she heard The Doctor's voice boom from everywhere. As her and Rory looked around to see where it was coming from, they heard, "Rory and Amelia Pond, please come to the front of the TARDIS." With a little giggle at the end. Amy and Rory groaned to each other as they walked down to the front of the TARDIS.

As Amy and Rory walked over to The Doctor, Amy could see the insane glee in his eyes. That kind of glee The Doctor only got from two things. Either being in mortal danger, or when dinner was fish fingers and custard. Considering it was only two in the afternoon, Amy suspected the first option. "What's going on Doctor? You seem pretty happy for a man who just told me that we were 'in more danger than ever before.'"

The Doctor laughed at Amy's remark. "Ah, Pond, you know I'm never really in any real danger. I'm The Doctor." The Doctor smirked at Amy and turned towards the TARDIS door. "Now, I have absolutely no idea what we're going to find out of that door," The Doctor lied. "It could be The Daleks, or it could be an ice cream shop. Oh I hope they have chocolate fudge." The Doctor turned around to Amy and Rory and smirked. Then, he ran towards the door and pulled them open.

"Oh no," he muttered to himself as he felt his hearts race, and fear build up in his chest. Outside the TARDIS doors was one person. The one person who made him feel more guilt than anyone else in the world. The one whose life he completely and utterly turned upside down. The one person who changed him from the man he used to be to the man he turned into, was just standing outside of those doors. Almost close enough to touch.

"Doctor?"

"Rose."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys honestly I have no idea why it took me so long to update and I have no excuse. Just read this and love me.**

* * *

Amy grabbed Rory's hand as she witnessed The Doctor slam the door shut and run over to the TARDIS console. She looked back over to the doors to see them rattling from the banging of the mystery being who was wailing and screaming. She walked over to The Doctor and pulled him away from the console before they could leave the area. "Doctor what is going on?"

The Doctor could barely hold back his tears. He had been separated from the girl for three hundred years, and he still couldn't handle this. Three hundred years should have been enough for anyone to get over their emotional feelings for another, but The Doctor wasn't anybody. And neither was Rose Tyler. "Amy, I am so so sorry, but we should have never come here. I was wrong, I was so so very wrong. About everything. The Daleks weren't taking us back to where I thought they were. It was a trap. Everything from 2008 was a lie. We're not even in the same universe anymore, we are somewhere were we should never be. It shouldn't even be possible for us to be here."

"Um, excuse me, but did you say we're in a different universe?" Rory asked, a little startled.

"Oh shut up, Rory!" Amy yelled exasperated. She turned back to The Doctor and placed her hand on his cheek. "Doctor, what do you mean? You said Rose. You told me about a Rose once. Is this…. Is this her? What is going on?" As Amy asked her questions, the banging on the door got louder and so did the girls wails.

The Doctor's tears came out faster as he tried to explain. "The Daleks, they - they led us back to the time when I first said goodbye to h-h-her. To Rose." The Doctor moved over to the chair next to the console and sat down. The banging on the door came to a stop and the three inside the TARDIS could hear the girls soft sobs. The Doctor wiped his eyes and continued with a shaky voice. "Because there was a rift in the universes, there was also a rift in time. Chasing the trace that the Daleks had left, we put the TARDIS directly into the rift. Now, we couldn't just sit in a rift in time and space, because that would put us in the middle of literally nowhere, and my TARDIS is smarter than that, and pulled us out of the rift. Unfortunately, she pulled us out in the wrong universe… and at a different time than we thought it would and so-"

"DOCTOR! We have no idea what you're talking about, and there is a crying girl outside the TARDIS. Can we please just have the quick version?" Amy yelled exasperated.

The Doctor smiled through his tears up at his fiery best friend. "Okay, all you need to know is the Daleks relied on luck, and my personal emotions to trap us in a different universe. And they got lucky, and we were trapped in a different universe. Well, not necessarily trapped, but we're stuck for a little bit until I can get the good ole girl up and running again." The Doctor said as he got up from his seat and patted the TARDIS console. "But, Rose. Why is she here… Something bigger is going on, and I'm afraid you're both trapped in the middle of it." The Doctor looked up at his two best friends, and wondered what they would respond.

"You know we wouldn't have it any other way, Doctor. No matter what we're with you until the end." Rory said as he walked over and put his arm around Amy's waist and smiled at The Doctor. "Now what about the girl?" He asked as he motioned his head backwards towards the TARDIS doors.

"Well there's really only one thing we can do, right Doctor?" Amy Said with a coy smile as she moved over towards the doors.

"Amy, no! What are you doing?!" The Doctor shouted as he started to walk over towards the doors.

"Geronimo." Amy said with a wink as she unlocked the doors and swung them open. "Hi Rose!" Amy said with a smile as the blonde girl stood up and wiped her red puffy eyes.

* * *

All she could do was stare. The Doctor, _her _Doctor was gone and replaced by this… Honestly another really attractive man. All she could do was stare. The only reason she knew it was him was because of his eyes. Though they were a different color, she knew. Those were the same eyes that she looked at when they first fought off the mannequins and brought her to see the stars. Those were also the same eyes that she last looked into before being whisked off to another universe. And those were almost exactly the same eyes of his human counterpart, John Smith, as she called him right before he…

"Rose Tyler. It's really you." The Doctor whispered as he walked over to the blonde. She looked as if she was in a trance. And he knew why. She was remembering. Rose Tyler was being sent into the past of her life, and The Doctors. And The Doctor knew that was going to kill her. "Rose. Please listen to me, I need your help, and I need Tentoo. Where is he?"

_No, no, no please not yet. Not now. _Rose felt herself fighting back her tears. "Doctor." She said as she ran into the new mans arms and let herself go. She felt herself cry harder as the new Doctor wrapped his arms tighter around her body. "How… Why are you here?" She asked as she looked up into the Timelords old eyes.

"The Daleks tricked us into a time and universal rift. We're stuck here. For now. Where did we end up?" The Doctor asked as he loosened his hug on the blonde.

"We're on Bad Wolf Bay, Doctor. I just… I felt like I should be here. I drove out here all night. It's only six in the morning." Rose laughed through her tears, and that just made more stream down her face. "I just... I can't believe you're here." Rose looked around at the other two people in the TARDIS. "Oh my God, I'm sorry. I haven't even introduced myself. I'm-"

"We know who you are, and I just want to say that it's really nice to meet you. I'm Amy Pond, and this is my husband, Rory. We've been, ah, traveling with The Doctor for a little bit. Actually, he's told us all about you." Amy walked up to the blonde, and hugged her. After she pulled away she looked over at The Doctor. "Whose Tentoo?"

Rose look over at The Doctor, terrified of his response. Before she could try and change the subject he said, "Tenntoo is my human counterpart made from my hand, long story, and a little bit of my regeneration 'magic'. He looks like the old version of me and only has one heart. I left him with Rose after he was created because... Because I couldn't stay with her. Speaking of which, where is he?"

"Oh, Doctor! I forgot! My mum had her baby! We named him Jack, after our good friend Jack Harkness." Rose said, pretending she didn't hear The Doctor.

"Oh Rose do I have a story about that man for you!" The Doctor said, forgetting all of his worries as he mentally traveled back to the days when it was just him and Rose.

"Well, why don't you tell it on the way back to my house. I want mum and dad to see you again. We all miss you, even mum." Rose said giggling as she grabbed her Timelord's hand.

"Ah yes, Jackie Tyler. I do miss her slaps to the face." The Doctor said laughing as he allowed himself to be pulled out of the TARDIS, towards Rose's car.

"Rory do you know what's going on?" Amy asked Rory as they stood in awe as The Doctor and Rose left them behind in the TARDIS.

"Uh, well I think The Doctor has just found his love, again, and they are now going to her house, and if we don't hurry we'll be left behind." Rory grabbed Amy's hand and pulled her after him following The Doctor towards a black sedan.

"Here we go. Me and my boys, on another adventure." Amy muttered with a small grin as she ran across the beach. This is how it was supposed to be. She was happy, Rory was happy, The Doctor was happy, and everything was right. But she still couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

And as they drove away in the black sedan, no one noticed the TARDIS deteriorating and moving somewhere else. Somewhere far away.


End file.
